


On a besoin de vous Shepard

by F4nt0m3



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4nt0m3/pseuds/F4nt0m3
Summary: Shepard doit affronter les Récolteurs, mais qui peut bien se préoccuper d'elle si ce ne sont ses amis ?
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Garrus Vakarian/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probablement mon premier fanfic sur la trilogie. C'est pas super bien mais ça m'a amusé de l'écrire à l'époque.

“Joker, extraction immédiate. J’en ai marre de cette planète.” demandait Shepard, la voix grave.

Garrus ne pouvait que soupirer par compassion pour le Commandant qui venait de se prendre en pleine face l’habituel franchise d’Ashley Williams au sujet de son association avec Cerberus. Elle était déjà morose après Freedom’s Progress où Tali lui avait expliqué devoir rester au service de la Flotille. Mais au moins la Quarienne était restée correcte avec Shepard. Dans le cas présent, le Chef-Artilleur Williams l’avait tout simplement désignée comme une traîtresse et une hypocrite. Elle ne lui avait même pas laissé la moindre chance de s’expliquer. D’expliquer que c’était Cerberus qui lui avait sauvé la vie. D’expliquer que c’était Cerberus qui s’intéressait aux Récolteurs. D’expliquer que ni l’Alliance ni le Conseil n’avait l’intention de faire quoique ce soit contre eux. D’expliquer que le Conseil s’était contenté de rétablir son statut de Spectre et de lui donner carte blanche pour intervenir dans les Systèmes Terminus. Shepard ne faisait même pas confiance en l’organisation terroriste pro-humaine.

Il essayait de se mettre à sa place. Se réveiller dans des locaux de Cerberus, ceux qui avaient été décimé son unité plus jeune, apprendre qu’elle était dans le coma pendant deux ans, que son bâtiment a été détruit et que son crew s’est dispersé aux quatres coins de la Voie Lactée. Devoir supporter la présence de Cerberus, et ce malgré son ressentiment, et voir ses anciens compagnons refuser de la croire et de la suivre. Comme ce devait être difficile pour Shepard en ce moment...

A bord du Normandy, Garrus était occupé à calibrer les canons, avec l’aide d’IDA, comme d’habitude, quand Kasumi fit son apparition sur le pas de la porte. Une première pour le Turien plus habitué à la voir traîner dans l’ancien salon reconvertis en quartier personnel.

“Oh Kasumi, vous m’avez fait peur.” souriait-il. On pouvait difficilement distinguer l’entièreté de son visage et pourtant Garrus sentit instinctivement qu’elle était contrariée ou bien embarrassée. “Un problème ?”

“Shepard.” répondait-elle. “Dans le salon, qui je précise au passage, est actuellement ma chambre.”

Garrus suivit Kasumi jusqu’au salon. Shepard était assise sur l’un des tabouret et dormait affalée sur le bar, une bouteille de whisky vide et un verre à côté.

“J’ai pensé qu’il valait mieux que je vous en parle, plutôt qu’à Miranda ou Jacob.” indiquait la voleuse.

“Vous avez bien fait. J’espère juste que Cerberus n’est pas témoin de ça au moyen de la vidéosurveillance d’IDA.” répondait-il en s’approchant de Shepard pour la réveiller doucement.

“IDA pourrait difficilement être témoin de ceci, dans la mesure où éventuellement j’ai peut-être hacké cette partie du Normandy pour y être tranquille.” répondait Kasumi avec un sourire en coin. “C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que Shepard est ici, et non dans sa cabine.”

“Heureux de l’entendre, dans ce cas.” souriait-il. “Pourriez-vous discrètement demander au Docteur Chakwas de venir avec quelques détoxifiants ?”

Au même moment, le dit Docteur entrait. “C’est déjà fait, en réalité.” souriait la voleuse en retournant à son lit.

Chakwas examinait Shepard, tout simplement endormie sur le bar, à force de trop boire.

“Elle n’aura pas de séquelle physique, mais j’ai bien peur que ce soit le symptôme d’un problème bien plus inquiétant qu’une blessure ou une fracture.” soupirait-elle.

“Disons que la rencontre avec Ash sur Horizon ne s’est pas très bien passée.” répondait Garrus.

“Connaissant le Chef-Artilleur Williams, je n’en doute pas.” Répondait-elle irritée.

“Docteur…” commença Garrus. “Pensez-vous que… Pensez-vous que nous avons raison de nous associer à Cerberus ? C’est vrai. Peut-être qu’ils ont raison, au final.”

“Mon cher Garrus, pensez-vous que c’est à moi de répondre à cette question ?” répondait-elle avec un ton et un sourire doux. “Quand Cerberus m’a informée de la présence de Shepard à bord, je n’ai pas hésité. Ce que le Chef-Artilleur voit, c’est Cerberus. Elle ne voit que ça au point d’en oublier qui est au commandes de ce navire. Car l’Homme Trouble aura beau essayer d’ordonner tout ce qu’il voudra au Commandant Jane Shepard, au final, c’est elle qui prendra les décisions là dehors. Et je pense que vous êtes bien placé pour savoir à quel point il peut être difficile de la faire changer d’avis.” Elle finissait sur un sourire plus prononcé, presque moqueur.

“Hmm… J’aime croire que parfois elle nous écoute.” souriait-il. Puis songeur. “Remarquez, maintenant que j’y pense. Sur Virmire, elle n’a écouté aucun d’entre nous, pas même Liara.”

Le sourire du docteur s’agrandissait. Garrus avait sa réponse. Tous les deux installaient Shepard de sorte à ce qu’elle soit confortablement installée sur le canapé. Plus tard quand elle se réveillerait, il essaierait de la faire parler. L’idéal serait qu’elle dise ce qu’elle a sur le coeur, plutôt que de tout garder pour elle, comme à l’accoutumée. Ce qu’elle ne fit évidemment pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Un mois plus tard, le crew du Commandant Shepard avait encore grandi grâce à l’arrivée de Thane Krios, un assassin Drell, et de la Probatrice Samara, une Asari. Depuis deux semaines que le Normandy était à quai sur Ilium, Garrus avait pu observer la nervosité monter chez le Commandant. Et il devinait parfaitement pourquoi. A leur arrivée, la concierge les avait informé que Liara T’Sioni avait réglé pour eux les frais d’amarrage. Grâce à un coursier de confiance, elle avait fait parvenir à Shepard les dossiers qu’elle possédait sur l’assassin et la probatrice. Il était maintenant temps d’aller à sa rencontre. Le rendez-vous était prévu pour le lendemain.

“Tu crois que Shepard accepterait que je vienne, si je lui demande ?” demandait Tali dont le sourire se devinait sous son masque. “Cela fait si longtemps que je n’ai vu Liara.”

Garrus lui fit un grand sourire. “En fait, je lui ai déjà demandé de nous emmener tous les deux la voir.” souriait-il. “Et elle a dit oui.”

“Formidable.” s’enthousiasmait la Quarienne. “Je me demande comment elle est, maintenant. D’après Shepard, elle est devenue courtière en information.”

“Oui, c’est ce qu’elle m’a d--” commençait-il jusqu’à ce que Kelly Chambers arrive en soupirant au mess et s’installe lourdement sur un siège.

“Un problème Chambers ?” demandait Tali en plissant son regard et sur son habituel ton méfiant, dès qu’elle s’adressait à un membre de Cerberus.

“Je reviens de la cabine du Commandant.” répondait-elle sans tenir compte de sa façon de parler. Peut-être commençait-elle à s’habituer à la défiance et la méfiance de la Quarienne. “C’est dingue comme son stress est monté en flèche. Mais elle refuse toujours de se confier.” Elle finissait sur un soupir.

“C’est très certainement votre appartenance à Cerberus qui fait ça.” répondait Tali piquante.

“Dans ce cas, vous deux devriez avoir plus de chance que moi, non ?” répondait Kelly sarcastique.

Garrus soupira. En fait, son sarcasme était parfaitement placé. Shepard, Tali et Garrus avaient beau être amis, ça n’était pas pour autant que l’Humaine leur disait ce qu’elle ressentait.

“Nous allons voir ça tout de suite.” répondait Tali en se levant. “Tu viens Garrus ?”

_ “Entrez…” grommelait Shepard de l’autre côté de la porte. _

Les deux aliens soupiraient. A sa façon de parler, il n’était pas compliqué de deviner ce qu’elle était en train de faire.

“Oh vous êtes tous les deux là ? Ou tous les quatre peut-être ?” Disait Shepard avant de se frotter les yeux. “Je savais pas que vous aviez des jumeaux.” riait-elle ensuite. “Venez boire un p’tit peu.”

Garrus et Tali s’installaient chacun d’un côté et de l’autre du Commandant. L’un prenait la bouteille, l’autre le verre.

“Dites donc, qui qui c’est qui commande ?” riait Shepard en voyant qu’ils ne les lui rendraient pas.

Tali piqua aussitôt Shepard avec une seringue sur laquelle était notée  _ Detox _ . “Le Docteur Chakwas m’a donné ça au cas où.”

“Alors Shepard, qu’est-ce qui te tracasse ?” demandait Garrus après quelques instants de silence.

“Je vais très bien, voyons.” souriait-elle, générant un peu d’exaspération chez ses deux amis. Puis elle perdait son sourire. “Pourquoi ça n’irait pas ? Parce que l’Alliance pense que je lui l’alliée de Cerberus ? Parce qu’Ash le pensent aussi en plus de penser que je suis une traîtresse et une hypocrite ? Parce que Liara n’a même pas daigné m’apporter les dossiers de Thane et Samara en personne ? Allons, tout va bien pour moi. Tout roule !” Elle finissait sur un grognement. “Je me demande bien ce qui pourrait ne pas aller.” Ajoutait-elle sarcastique.

“Ca n’est pas pour défendre Ash,” commençait Tali, “dans la mesure où elle ne t’a pas laissé t’expliquer. Mais reconnais qu’elle pouvait difficilement te rejoindre, même si ça aurait été l’idéal.”

“Quant à Liara,” continuait Garrus face à Shepard qui baissait les yeux sans répondre, “je suis certains qu’elle aura une bonne explication à sa façon d’agir. Ne nous as-tu pas dit qu’elle était sur les traces du Courtier de l’Ombre ? Peut-être la fait-il surveiller, qui sait ?”

Shepard soupira. “Peut-être. J’espère que c’est ça.”

“Allons Shepard,” répondait Tali dont le sourire s’entendait, “il me paraît peu vraisemblable que Liara ait oublié cette folle nuit juste avant d’arriver sur Ilos…”

Shepard leva un air à la fois perplexe et apeuré sur la Quarienne. “Comment… ?”

“Voyons, nous sommes des filles. Et les filles papotent entre elles.” répondait Tali.

“Bah moi aussi, j’suis une fille.” répondait-elle dubitative.

“Non, tu es un soldat avant tout.” répondait Tali en riant doucement.

“Ah ouais, comme Garrus. C’est donc pour ça que c’est lui qui m’a raconté pour vous deux et non toi ?” riait Shepard.

“Quoi ?!” s’écria Tali embarrassée. “Garrus Vakarian, qu’est-ce que tu as été lui raconter ?!”

“Je sais ! Je sais !” s’amusait le Commandant encore un peu ivre. “Je peux le dire ?”

“Non !” répondait en coeur Tali et Garrus. “Pas à voix haute tant que Cerberus est en mesure de tout écouter.” Précisait le Turien.

“Bah je pense que Cerberus s’en fout de savoir que vous avez couché ensemble quand on était bloqués à la Citadelle.” répondait Shepard dubitative.

“Oh c’est pas vrai, elle l’a dit.” soupirait Garrus en masquant son visage avec une main.

“Tu as été lui raconter ça ?! Sérieusement ?!” paniquait Tali. A sa façon de parler, il n’était pas difficile de l’imaginer avec des joues rougies.

“En réalité, elle l’avait plus ou moins deviné.” répondait Garrus. “Puisque tu lui avais déjà raconté ce qui arrivait aux Quariens qui ont des rapports sexuels en dehors d’un environnement stérile avec une personne d’une autre race.” Ajoutait-il désabusé après une seconde de pause.

“J’aurais pu faire ça avec n’importe qui à bord, pourquoi est-ce à toi qu’elle a pensé ?” demandait Tali perplexe. “Ca aurait aussi bien pu être Kaiden.”

Shepard se mettait à rire. “Nan, ça n’aurait pas pu, Tali. Tu aurais eu ta fièvre sur Virmire, et pas à la Citadelle, déjà. Ensuite, Kaiden était de toute façon intéressé uniquement par les Humaines.”


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard marquait un temps d’arrêt, devant le bureau de Liara. Et si finalement elle n’était pas aussi heureuse de la revoir qu’elle le pensait ? Et si Liara avait déjà oublié le voyage vers Ilos ? Et si… Ses pensées étaient interrompues par les mains de Garrus et Tali sur ses épaules.

“Tout va bien se passer.” disait le Turien en mimant ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

“Prête ?” demandait Tali.

“Oui.” souriait le Commandant.

Liara terminait une discussion avec l’un de ses clients, quand le trio entra dans son bureau. Immédiatement, elle se retourna en criant le nom du Commandant, visiblement heureuse de la voir. Tali et Garrus se mettaient à sourire devant Liara embrassant Shepard. Puis ils perdaient leur sourire. Quelque chose clochait et la réaction de Shepard confirmait leurs soupçons. Elle aussi semblait surprise par l’attitude du Docteur T’Sioni.

“Keelah… Ca n’est plus la même personne ou quoi ?” murmurait Tali à Garrus. “Qu’est devenue notre gentille Liara ?”

“Deux ans, c’est long…” soupirait-il.

“Au point d’abandonner ses sentiments pour Shepard ?!”

“Faut croire.” soupirait-il encore. “Mais pour l’instant, elle a tout intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, sinon nous allons avoir un problème de plus à gérer.”

“Lequel ?”

“Je n’ai pas envie que notre mission suicide se transforme effectivement en suicide.” répondait-il simplement.

En deux jours, Shepard avait piraté des terminaux et tenté d’identifier un contact du Courtier de l’Ombre pour Liara. Après s'être fait un sang d’encre en découvrant qu’elle s'était faite attaquée chez elle puis qu’une bombe avait failli tuer l’Asari, Garrus et Tali pensaient qu’enfin Shepard et Liara pourraient discuter calmement, maintenant que Vasir était morte.

_ “Quand je suis tombée par la fenêtre, tu ne m’as même pas jeté un coup d'œil !” S’insurgeait le Commandant. _

_ “Oh allons Shepard. Ca n’est pas une petite chute de trois étages qui va te tuer…” _

Garrus soupira. “Je ne comprends pas.”

“Je crois que je commence à comprendre.” Répondait la Quarienne. “Je pense que Liara n’arrive tout simplement pas à oublier ces deux dernières années. Sans compter son envie de faire payer le Courtier de l’Ombre, bien-sûr.”

_ “Et je suis revenue !” Disait Shepard. _

“Pauvre Jane…” soupirait-il. “Qu’est-ce qu’elles ont toutes à lui reprocher quelque chose dont elle n’est pas responsable ?”

“Et pas pauvre Liara ?” Demanda soudainement Tali. “Tu penses que ça a été facile pour elle ?”

“Non, Tali. Mais tu n'étais pas là. Je ne doute pas que ça a été difficile. Mais franchement, entre Ash qui l’insulte et Liara qui la traite comme une étrangère…” Il soupirait. “Tu n'étais pas là quand on était sur Horizon. Tu n’as pas vu Shepard et Ash. Tu n’as pas été obligée de ramasser Shepard dans le salon qui en avait si gros sur la patate qu’elle avait vidé une bouteille juste pour s’évanouir et oublier. Je pense qu’il y a des gens comme Liara et Ash qui ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu’on va faire bientôt quand on empruntera le relais Omega-4. Et plutôt que de lui souhaiter bonne chance, Ash l’insulte et Liara…” il soupirait.

_ “Non, Shepard. Nous devons rester concentrées. Nous avons toutes les deux une mission à accomplir.” répondait Liara. _

Tali soupira. “Nous verrons bien.”

_ “Je veux t’aider à battre le Courtier de l’Ombre. Laisses-moi t’aider.” _

_ “Très bien. Je vais préparer quelques affaires et nous pourrons partir.” _

Shepard revenait à eux, un mélange d’énervement et de peine sur le visage. Il n’est jamais facile de rompre, encore moins pour des raisons qui nous échappent.

“Rentrons au Normandy.” grogna-t-elle. “Joker, direction Hagalaz dès que Liara sera à bord.”

_ “Bien reçu Commandant. Je suis heureux de revoir le Docteur T’Sioni.” _

“Mouais…” répondait-elle simplement en partant.


	4. Chapter 4

Il ne fallait que deux jours pour rejoindre Hagalaz. Deux jours pendant lesquels Liara comme Shepard restaient cloîtrées dans leur chambre. Garrus et Tali se partageaient le travail. Il fallait remettre Shepard sur pied, lui rendre sa grandeur et sa force. Et il fallait obtenir un minimum d’explication de la part de Liara.

“Merci mademoiselle Goto.” souriait Liara.

“De rien Docteur T’Sioni. C’est toujours un plaisir de rendre Cerberus sourd et aveugle.” souriait-elle avant de partir.

Tali étouffa un rire. “Comment vas-tu Liara ?”

“Tali, ça fait si longtemps.” souriait-elle.

“En fait, non, puisqu’on était sur Ilium avec Shepard.” répondait-elle dubitative.

Liara se mettait à rire gentiment. “Je sais.”

“D’ailleurs…” commençait Tali en prenant une grande inspiration.

“Je sais ce que tu vas dire.” coupait Liara qui avait perdu son sourire. “Et je t’arrêtes tout de suite, rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera changer d’avis.”

“Mais Liara…”

“J’ai souffert de son absence.” Disait Liara en replongeant dans un datapad. “Je n’ai pas envie que ça recommence.”

“Et ça justifie que tu la traite avec tant de distance ?”

Liara levait un regard perplexe. “Que veux-tu dire ?”

“Liara, c’est comme si tu la traitais en étrangère.” soupirait Tali. “Je sais que tu as souffert toi aussi, mais essaie de te mettre à sa place un peu.”

Liara roulait des yeux. “Le Commandant Shepard est revenu d’entre les mort. C’est triste.”

“Et elle s’est rendu compte que tout son crew s’est dispersée. Wrexx essaye de diriger les Krogan de Tuchanka pendant qu’Ash continue ses missions pour l’Alliance. En la traitant de traître et d’hypocrite au passage.” expliquait Tali.

“Ash est aveugle, c’est tout. Si Shepard avait eu le choix, ça se saurait.” soupirait-elle.

“Oui et la seule personne avec qui elle voudrait être lui envoie un coursier au lieu de lui parler.” répondait Tali.

“J’étais surveillée. Je n’avais pas le choix.” se défendait Liara. “Shepard sait ça.”

“Liara, tu fais ce que tu veux, évidement, mais n’oublie pas qu’elle a perdu énormément. Tu n’es pas obligée de la traiter comme si elle n’avait toujours été qu’une étrangère.” répondait Tali avant de sortir.

“Tss… C’est pas une petite chute qui va me tuer, qu’elle dit.” bougonnait Shepard.

“J’ai envie de dire qu’elle n’a pas tort…” souriait Garrus.

“Ma précédente chute m’a fait cramer dans ma combinaison.” grognait Shepard. “Le casque en témoigne, je pense.”

Garrus regardait son ancien casque brûlé et déchiré par endroit. Il soupira. “Donc le Commandant Shepard a une peine de coeur et c’est sa vie qui s’écroule ?”

“Quoi ? Tss. N’importe quoi.”

“Tu peux faire semblant autant que tu le voudras avec les autres, mais tu ne m’auras pas, Jane.” répondait-il. “Je sais que le Commandant est encore là, c’est à lui que je m’adresse.”

“T’es bien le seul à le vouloir.” bougonnait-elle. “L’Alliance et le Conseil s’en foutent du Commandant.”

“Si tu veux mon avis, Liara veut voir le Commandant.” souriait-il.

Elle fronçait les sourcils, essayant de comprendre.

“Notre gentille Liara a bien grandi.” souriait-il. “Plus sûre d’elle, plus puissante aussi. Que pense-t-elle d’une Shepard qui s'apitoie sur son sort ?”

“Mais c’est si dure…” soupirait-elle. “Je ne peux pas lui faire oublier mes deux ans d’absence, mais je ne peux pas l’oublier non plus…” disait-elle les larmes aux yeux.

“Il va falloir alors. L’équipage a besoin que tu l’encourage et le motive. Il a besoin du Commandant Shepard.”


	5. Chapter 5

Shepard grognait, à côté de Garrus. Il se mettait à sourire. “Je pense que tu te fais des idées.”

“Bah voyons.” grognait-elle. “Feron par-ci, Feron par-là. Bah voilà, je sais maintenant pourquoi elle veut rompre.”

Il se mettait à rire gentiment. “Pourtant c’est toi qu’elle regardait avec le sourire quand tu t’énervais sur son dispositif de piratage.” Elle le regardait perplexe. “Te voir tuer tous ces droïds et ces hommes de main, je pense que ça l’amusait.”

“Ah… Donc sur Ilium je suis une étrangère et sur le vaisseau du Courtier, je suis un sujet marrant. Cool…” disait-elle sarcastique.

Garrus soupirait en souriant. “Tu t’es présentée à elle sur Ilium remplie de haine.”

“Et comment.” grognait-elle. “Ces foutus Récolteurs me cherchent des poux et sont les alliés des Moissonneurs Ash m’insulte, Wrexx s’occupe de ses affaires et Liara est trop surveillée pour me voir. Sans compter toutes les saloperies qu’on apprend sur Cerberus depuis le début.” Elle soupirait. “Aider Liara contre le Courtier, ça m’aide aussi. J’ai essayé de faire au mieux avec chacun d’entre vous en vous aidant à résoudre vos problèmes. En aidant Liara, j’ai l’impression qu’elle est près de moi. Ca me fait du bien.”

“Ca y est !” s’écria Tali devant la porte. “Enfin j’y suis arrivée.”

“Enfin, oui, c’est le mot Tali.” souriait Shepard avant d’éviter de justesse un tournevis lancé en direction de sa figure. Garrus éclatait de rire.

“Je vais t’apprendre à te moquer, Shepard.” grognait-elle au Commandant qui était morte de rire.

Liara se mettait à rire gentiment. “Je pense que Shepard plaisantait, Tali.”

“Évidemment !” criait-elle en évitant autant que possible les court-jus qu’envoyait le drone de Tali sur elle.

“Soit.” répondait Tali avec un sourire qui se devinait.

Shepard revenait à eux en riant. “Comme au bon vieux temps.” souriait-elle.

“Si ce n’est que je ne fais pas partie de ton équipe.” souriait Liara en passant le pas de la porte.

“Et niah niah niah...” grognait-elle.

De retour au Normandy, Tali et Garrus échangeaient leurs impressions.

“Tu crois qu’elles vont se rabibocher ?” Demandait Tali.

“Je crois que Shepard saura comment rassurer Liara.” Répondait-il souriant. “Au final, c’est tout ce dont elle a besoin.”

“Oui, et Shepard, ça lui ferait pas de mal d’avoir un peu de bon temps aussi.” Riait-elle.

“J’avoue qu’Aria T’Loak n’avait pas tort à ce sujet.” Riait-il en entrant dans la salle de la batterie principale avec elle.

“Oui, d’ailleurs, il n’y a pas que Shepard qui aurait besoin de se détendre…” répondait-elle.

Garrus leva un sourcil sur elle. “Oh, vraiment ?”

Tali s’asseya sur la console de la batterie principale et attrapa Garrus par le col. “Oh que oui. J’ai envie d’en profiter un peu avant de me lancer dans cette mission suicide.”

Garrus l’entoura de ses bras, mais il ne savait que faire face à la Quarienne qui portait encore son masque. Elle se mis à rire puis retira sa visière.

“C’est prudent ?”

“J’ai pris tout ce qu’il fallait. Maintenant, embrasse-moi.” répondait-elle.

Garrus embrassa langoureusement Tali qui retira rapidement le reste de son casque. Ses baisers descendaient dans le cou de Tali dont la respiration commençaient déjà à s’intensifier, particulièrement quand il lui lécha l’oreille.

“Toujours aussi efficace…” murmurait-il à son oreille.

“Oh oui…” soupirait-elle en détachant le bas de sa combinaison.

Sans surprise, Tali se sentait fiévreuse dès le lendemain. Après un rapide examen médical à l’infirmerie du Docteur Chakwas, elle retourna en salle des machines pour continuer d’optimiser le réacteur.

“Coucou…” murmura Shepard près de son oreille.

Tali sursauta. “Tu m’as fais peur, bosh’tet.”

Le Commandant se mettait à rire. “C’était le but, ça tombe bien.”

Tali la regarda avant de sourire. “J’en connais une qui va mieux.”

“Et comment !” s’enthousiasmait Shepard.

“Alors, comment s’est passée votre soirée ?”

“Très bien.” Souriait Shepard. “Tu veux plus de détails ?”

“Oh non, ça ira mer-”

“On s’est embrassées tendrement pendant plusieurs minutes, puis j’ai retiré la p’tite robe qu’elle portait pour…”

“Shepard !” s’écria Tali.

Elle se mettait à rire. “Désolée, j’ai cru que tu voulais des détails.”

“Oh Keelah… J’espère que vous n’en arrivez pas là avec Garrus…” soupirait Tali.

Shepard leva un sourcil amusé. “Non, mais… Est-ce que ça va bien ?”

“Oui, oui. Je suis juste un peu fiévreuse, c’est rien.”

“Fiévreuse ? Tu es malade ? Tu veux que j’appelle le Docteur Chakwas ?”

“Mais non, j’ai déjà été la voir. Ne t’inquiète pas, c’est juste une petite fièvre.”

“Tu l’as attrapée comment ?” demandait-elle les sourcils levés.

“Notre dernière mission, sur le vaisseau du Courtier de l’Ombre. J’ai été touchée par une balle. En voulant me soigner…” Elle s’interrompait devant le sourire du Commandant. “Quoi ?”

Shepard se mettait à rire. “Blessée en mission, hein…”

“Mais si, c’est vrai !” Insistait Tali. “L’un de mes joints d’étanchéité était défectueux. Résultat quand j’ai voulu me soigner, la zone désinfectée a été contaminée.”

“Ok, ok, je te crois.” répondait Shepard.

“Ne t’en fais pas. Ca ne m’empêchera pas d’assurer pour la mission à venir.”

“En fait, j’envisageais d’amener Miranda et Mordin. Tu veux venir ?” demandait Shepard.

“Oh non, pas particulièrement. Miranda et Mordin, oui, ça sera très bien.” répondait Tali soulagée.

“Repose-toi bien Tali. Ta santé est plus importante pour moi que quelques améliorations sur le réacteur.” Disait le Commandant en posant sa main sur son épaule.

“Merci Shepard, je finis ce que je fais et j’irai me reposer.”

Shepard ria gentiment en repartant.

Comme indiqué un peu plus tôt, Tali terminait ses réglage puis décidait d’aller se reposer. Et puisqu’il l’y avait invitée, elle alla se reposer dans la salle de la batterie principale, sur la couchette de Garrus. Là-bas, elle y serait au calme, loin de Daniels et Donnely qui passent leur temps à débattre de la santé mentale de Jack qui faisait parfois quelques incursions pour leur faire peur.

Elle était réveillée quelques heures plus tard par Garrus venu lui annoncer le départ en navette pour toute l'équipe, le Normandy ayant besoin de quelques réparations.

“Est-ce que ça va mieux ?” demandait-il.

“Beaucoup oui. Cette petite sieste a été réparatrice.” répondait-elle.

Garrus soupira. “Je suis désolé de te causer ça.”

“Ne t’en fais pas.” souriait-elle. “Ca n’est qu’une petite fièvre, une sorte de réaction allergique.”

“Une réaction allergique ?”

“Oui. Les Quariens ne sont pas totalement dépourvus de système immunitaire, tu sais. Si c’était le cas, nous serions morts il y a longtemps. C’est juste que nos vaisseaux aseptisés ont sapé leur capacité d’adaptation. Mais ça n’est pas une petite bactérie qui va me tuer.”

“Et vous n’avez jamais pensé à faire des thérapie géniques ou quelque chose de ce genre ?”

“Pour ça, il faudrait qu’on puisse s’établir quelque part. A quoi bon faire une thérapie génique si c’est pour continuer de vivre dans des vaisseaux aseptisés ?” demandait-elle. “L’idéal serait que les Quariens reprennent Rannoch aux Geths.”

“Et pourquoi ne pas coloniser une nouvelle planète ?” demandait Shepard qui apparaissait derrière eux.

“Tu n’y penses pas, Shepard ?” s’écria Tali. “Et devoir s’adapter à un nouvel environnement ?!”

“Donc les Quariens préfèrent mourir dans une nouvelle guerre contre les Geths plutôt que de tenter ?” demandait-elle un sourcil levé.

Tali allait répondre puis s’interrompait avant de soupirer. “C’est notre planète, Shepard. Nous sommes fatigués de devoir vivre à bord de nos vaisseaux sur lesquels la seule chose qui nous sépare du vide et de la mort est une mince coque. Que penserais-tu si une autre race colonisait la Terre et en expulsait les Humains ?”

“Tu n’as pas tort…” songeait Shepard. “Et toi, Légion ? Qu’en penses-tu ?”

Le Geth leva son oeil lumineux sur le trio discutant. “Les Geths veulent vivre.” répondait-il simplement.

Shepard le regardait perplexe puis songeuse. “Hmm… Je suppose que ça veut dire, ok, mais foutez nous la paix.” Puis en grimaçant. “Etant donné ce que j’ai entendu quand nous étions à la flotille pour ton procès, j’ai peur pour votre avenir, Tali.”

Elle soupirait. “Moi aussi, Shepard.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Je n’en reviens pas qu’on ait réussi !” s’écriait Tali dans le mess en levant son verre. “Au Commandant Shepard !”

“Et à nous aussi, un peu !” répondait Jacob, souriant.

Miranda soupirait dans son coin, le regard perdu dans le vide. Garrus s’approcha d’elle. “Est-ce que ça va, Miranda ?”

“Oui, Garrus, mais…” Elle soupirait fortement. “Heureusement que Shepard a détruit le Moissonneur Humain. Je suis d’accord, c’était la meilleure solution.”

Il se mettait à rire gentiment. “Quoiqu’il en soit, j’ai aimé votre réponse à l’Homme Trouble.” souriait-il. “ _ Je démissionne _ .”

Elle souriait légèrement. “J’ai été aveugle. J’aurais dû voir que l’Homme Trouble ne cherchait qu’à obtenir la technologie des Moissonneurs. Et dire qu’il était prêt à sacrifier tout le monde sur ce navire pour ça…”

“Une question Miranda, vous qui l’avez un peu connu.” commençait Garrus. “Pensez-vous que l’Homme Trouble est endoctriné ?”

Elle prenait un petit instant pour y réfléchir. “Sincèrement, j’en doute. Je pense qu’il a réellement envie de combattre les Moissonneurs. En revanche, et c’est ça qui est dérangeant, peu lui importera la façon de le faire.”

“Vous avez sans doute raison.” répondait-il.

Non loin d’eux, Jacob s’interrogeait. “Est-ce que quelqu’un sait pourquoi nous sommes de nouveau en orbite autour d’Hagalaz ?”

“Je crois que Shepard devait rencontrer quelqu’un avant de se rendre à l’Alliance.” répondait Kelly Chambers.

“Mais je ne comprends pas, quand je regarde le radar, je ne vois rien du tout. Joker, EDI, vous êtes certains que ça fonctionne correctement ?” demandait Jacob.

Tali, Garrus et Joker échangeaient un regard discret.

“D’après le dernier diagnostic démarré à notre retour du relais Omega-4, il semble que certaines antennes radar aient été endommagées. Ceci explique pourquoi nous ne détectons rien autour du Normandy.” répondait l’IA.

“Sérieusement ?” demandait Miranda. “Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous sommes aveugles ? Et si on se faisait attaquer par des pirates ou pire, des Geths ?”

“Nous ne sommes pas aveugles, Dr Lawson.” répondait EDI. “Les conditions atmosphériques d’Hagalaz nous rendent aveugles à cause des dommages sur le Normandy. Mais dans des conditions plus favorables, nous aurions une réponse radar.”

“Oh ok. Bien alors.” répondait Jacob soulagé. “Ceci dit, ça ne répond pas à ma question de départ. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?”

“Depuis quand Shepard doit rendre des comptes de toutes ses allées et venues ?” demandait Tali.

Les deux agents de Cerberus la regardaient, un peu méfiants, un peu embarrassés.

“Je suppose que depuis qu’elle a vaincu les Récolteurs et envoyé balader l’Homme Trouble, elle n’y est pas obligée, effectivement.” Répondait Miranda.

“Je reste curieuse, tout de même.” indiquait Kelly en regardant Tali et Garrus. “Vous êtes les deux seuls à y être allés avec elle, la dernière fois. Il y avait aussi cette Asari, Liara T’Sioni.”

“N’espérez pas qu’on vous raconte, Chambers.” répondait Tali dont le sourire de satisfaction s’entendait. “Aucun agent de Cerberus n’apprendra quoique ce soit de notre part.”

“Techniquement, nous ne faisons plus partie de Cerberus.” répondait Jacob avec un sourire léger au coin des lèvres.

“Oui, oui.” répondait Tali en balayant de la main, amusant Garrus. “Et je suis censée croire des agents de Cerberus quand ils prétendent ne plus faire partie de Cerberus ?”

“Tali-Créateur,” commençait Légion, “nos capteurs indiquent que Jacob Taylor dit la vérité.”

“Oh toi…” grognait-elle. “Je ne croirai pas plus un foutu Geth qu’un agent de Cerberus. Suis-je censée le faire ?”

“Oui, Tali-Créateur.” répondait-il.

Garrus avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir son rire, en particulier devant le regard visiblement hébété de la Quarienne suite à la réponse de Légion. Finalement, il éclatait de rire et elle lui donna un coup dans l’épaule. “Ca n’est pas marrant.”

“Oh que si.” riait-il avant de mettre son bras sur ses épaules. “Allez viens, on va terminer les diagnostics des systèmes. Je pense que ce pauvre Normandy a beaucoup souffert de son passage par la base des Récolteurs.”

Tali soupirait. “Je suis désolée, Garrus, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour quoique ce soit.”

Il entendait clairement son sourire derrière sa visière fumée. “Il n’y a pas de quoi.” répondait-il simplement.

Elle s’arrêtait et se tournait vers lui. “Garrus…” Commençait-elle en baissant les yeux.

“Je comprends.” Répondait-il. Et alors qu’elle levait ses yeux vers lui en penchant la tête, il continuait. “Tu vas devoir retourner dans la Flotille. J’imagine qu’ils vont te le demander très prochainement.”

Elle soupirait. “Oui… Je les ai prévenu que la base des Récolteurs avait été détruite. Et ils m’ont déjà signifié leur volonté que je rentre. Ils ne m’ont pas donné de détails, mais j’ai cru comprendre par ma tante qu’ils auraient besoin de moi et plus précisément de mon expertise en Geths.”

Il posa sa main sur son masque, comme pour caresser sa joue s’il n’y avait pas de visière. “Pour ma part, je vais rejoindre Palaven. J’ai besoin de passer de temps avec ma soeur et mes neveux. Je pense que je demanderai un rendez-vous avec le Primarc assez tôt. Il faut que mon gouvernement sache que ce n’est pas fini et que l’ombre des Moissonneurs plane toujours sur la galaxie.”

“Oui, tu as raison. IDA m’a déjà transmis quelques données que je fournirai à l’Amirauté, mais…” Elle baissait à nouveau les yeux.

“Essaie de garder le contact, cette fois.” souriait-il.

Elle riait brièvement. “Je te tiendrai au courant de mon ascension au sein de la Flotille.”

“Ils vont peut-être te nommer Amiral, qui sait ?” Se moquait-il.

Elle lui donna un coup dans l’épaule. “Allons Vakarian, je ne suis qu’une petite ingénieure. Je n’ai pas vocation à mener des troupes.”


End file.
